Paint stirrer paddles in the past have always been made of wood cheaply enough so as to be expendable; however, they had some disadvantages in that they were very apt to break when attempting to stir heavy body paint now used and invariably float to the top of the paint can after stirring of the paint and must be removed and laid aside. Stirrer paddles comprised of plastics are expensive and are adversely affected by the solvent in the paint and do not provide the rigidity required. Steel paddles are expensive to manufacture and ship. Objects of this invention are to provide paint stirrer paddles which are less expensive to manufacture than wood or steel paddles, are resistant to corrosion of the paints normally encountered, are stiff enough to withstand the bending forces generated by stirring, are easy to clean, are approximately one-third the weight of steel paddles and are structured not only to enable holding and manipulating during the stirring operation, but also to augment circulation of the paint during stirring and to enable reaching into the corners at the bottom of the paint can to scrape away pigments deposited at the bottom. Other objects are to provide stirrer paddles which can be used to press putty, fillers and the like into depressions in the surfaces to be painted and to rub these surfaces smooth preparatory to painting.